Evening
by Stewie2kill
Summary: YAOI FIC! GuyXGuy! InuyashaXMiroku. a short story that takes place on a hilltop in the evening, where Inuyasha ponders his feelings for someone. Shortly after they wind up showing up and what happend next is a mystery. POSSIBLE CONTINUATION!


The woods glowed dimly in the far off distance in the evening's light as a light wind ruffled the silvery strands of hair on a hanyou perched upon a small hilltop, surveying the landscape with amber eyes. In this particular case he hadn't really been searching for anything, other than some sanity and a piece of mind. Right lately his group hadn't seen much of him at all due to the fact that he was normally perched in a treetop somewhere doing his best to avoid them, after all, talking wasn't really his thing.

A small sigh escaped his lips and was carried into the setting distance by a cool wind. Actually, lately he hadn't been sure of too much of anything, he had even in fact questioned his own name from time to time but he simply closed his eyes and focused and it came back to him, he was Inuyasha. Of course though, he had been called many other things before in his lifetime but his actual name was Inuyasha.

He had been doing his best right lately to avoid his group. Sango, a demon slayer whose weapon is a gigantic boomerang, had been slightly sad right lately due to the fact that there search for the Shikon no Tama jewel had almost come to an end, meaning that her brother would soon have to be found, and his jewel shards taken. Normally this would only mean a loss of massive amounts of power, but in his case the act would most certainly kill him.

Kagome had been doing her usual sulking, using him as an excuse for her source of pain and frustration and also as a way for her to make another person look as if they were committing an act worse than her. Naturally Shippou, a small kitsune, had been doing nothing out of the ordinary, except piss Inuyasha off as best he could, just to see if he could get a rise out of him.

Finally there was Miroku, the source of his own constant thoughts right lately. Inuyasha knew that there wasn't any hope for his own musings over the dark haired monk but he just couldn't help it. Of course though Inuyasha knew that just sitting there and looking and longing wouldn't do much good.

So now he was here, watching the sun's final remnants of orange glow upon his own face. He shivered in his own mind at the thought of what might happen if anyone else knew what he was thinking right now.

He shifted his amber eyes towards the darkening sky. _Going to be a full-moon tonight_, he said to himself in muttering. Another sigh escaped his lips as he let himself fall backwards into the knee high grass that made up the surrounding country-side. He hadn't been sitting there long before a small rustling behind him caught his ear. He was about to get up and attack until a familiar scent drifted across his acute nose.

"Hello monk," Inuyasha said smiling slightly inside, hoping and praying that he was alone, "What brings you out here?"

"Probably the same thing as you." Miroku replied walking up and taking sit next to Inuyasha's own form in the grass.

He stiffened at the thought of Miroku possibly hinting at knowing what he had been thinking, but calmed himself with the thought that such a thing would be completely absurd. Another breeze blew and slightly ruffled the glowing hillside that the two men were perched upon.

"I assume you are referring to Sango in your case." Inuyasha said trying to confirm his own comforting thoughts.

"I assume you're referring to someone else?" Miroku said in a mischievous tone of voice.

Inuyasha stiffened himself once again. _If only he knew what I would say to him if I had the chance_, he thought still trying to yet again calm himself down.

"Keh." Inuyasha spat as he closed his eyes savoring the now steady blowing breeze and the scent of summer air that surrounded him.

A few minutes passed as the two men sat in silence, seemingly lost in thoughts of there own, finally Miroku broke the silence.

"She's been bugging you again hasn't she?"

"Keh, of course, won't shut her mouth for a few minutes to let me explain anything."

"Do you like her, Kagome I mean."

Inuyasha raised himself off of the ground to look at the orange globe that was now a few minutes away from finishing its day.

"The damage is un-repairable monk,", Inuyasha said, "why do you want to know anyways?"

There was another silence, shorter than the rest, but a substantial pause in talk nevertheless.

"Inuyasha, I know you can't understand what I'm trying to get at, in fact you probably don't care, but…"

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat and his arms go weak._ No way_, he thought, _no way, he's not trying to tell me what I want to hear, he's just not!_

He couldn't stand it, he was trying to run away from this tension by pulling himself into the hillsides every night and had even secretly hoped that Miroku would follow but, he just couldn't stand to make an idiot of himself.

"Miroku, I know you've got Sango and right lately she has been pretty depressed due to the whole thing with her brother, you should probably go back and check on her."

Inuyasha said this while still looking away from the monk.

A couple minutes passed and Inuyasha didn't hear any movement from the man sitting next to him. His heat was racing in tune with his mind and his imagination was running rampant, he had to do something to get Miroku away from him or, he didn't want to even think about the possibilities.

"Didn't you hear me monk! I said go away!"

"I won't." he answered firmly.

"What!" Inuyasha spat his anger growing, still not even bothering to face the monk, the images still had yet to cease flaring into his mind like a slideshow on repeat.

"Because I'm worried about you, not Sango."

His heart sped up and his limbs went numb again. This time it was way to much of a hint to ignore, just what did Miroku really intend to mean?

"Well you should be worried more about her." Inuyasha said making sure not to show his blushing, red hot face to the monk.

"Despite what you think I can tell when someone has feeling for someone by the fact that they always talk facing away from each other."

Inuyasha felt his mind race, the feeling that had previously been causing his arms to go numb were now causing him to nearly cry. Still, Miroku continued to fill Inuyasha's own mind full of even more idea's.

"You know though what I find the most interesting about our little conversation right now though?" Miroku said in a voice that was gradually growing closer. "I find it interesting that you haven't turned to look at me for one sentence since we have been talking."

Inuyasha felt as though he were about to cry, he had tried his best to hide it and in the process had given himself away.

"Go ahead, hate Me." he said looking away from the monk, his ears drooped, a very unusual thing to happen.

"On the contrary Inuyasha, I wish to see your eye's"

His voice was plain and would do nothing to any regular person, but in this instance these words sent shivers up his spine.

"Fine!"

Inuyasha spun around, tears in his eyes from the anxious feelings that had been billowing up inside of him for the past three months. Everything that had just happened and everything that he had dreamed and hoped suddenly came crashing down and melted into one. He felt his lips clamp onto the other mans and felt his spine shiver and his neck tremble.

The kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime, and then some. All of Inuyasha's feeling and misconceptions that had been formed within the past few months were suddenly wiped away, leaving only what he had truly wanted in the first place.

Finally the two broke away and Inuyasha slumped to the ground in a daze, his head in the monks lap.

"Inuyasha, I didn't get a chance to tell you before about how much I loved you because I was afraid that you still had feeling for Kagome."

"Keh, shut up and let me sleep, I haven't been able to properly for quite sometime"

Miroku chuckled and stroked the hanyou's silvery hair that was now illuminated in the glow of the moonlight.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and felt himself drift off to sleep in his lover's lap.

_Miroku, you're everything to me, everything I wished, everything I hoped, and everything I need, Miroku, I love you_, Inuyasha thought as his mind finally gave away.

Slowly the two men drifted off, one on top of each other, finally able to sleep again in the midst of a field, on a glowing moonlit night.

This story is dedicated to the one I haven't yet told I love, and the one that I haven't yet let go of. I told you once before, now I'll say it again, "I love you".

To the one I love…

Anonymous


End file.
